jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Hopps
“''Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what kind of person you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us.” ―Judy Hopps '''Officer Judy Hopps' is the protagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia and voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin. Background Voice Longtime Disney fan, Ginnifer Goodwin, recalls receiving notifications about the role of a character in Zootopia during shooting of ABC's Once Upon a Time in Vancouver. Before even receiving information about the role or the script, Goodwin's love for Disney led to answering the offer with a resounding "yes", wanting to save the rest of the information for after her inclusion was legally blinded. Personality A rabbit with high optimism, Judy Hopps is an energy-driven achiever first and foremost. She has a strong belief that "anyone can be anything" due to the idealistic farm community she was raised in. However, due to bullying during her childhood, Judy dislikes prejudice and the subject of discrimination, but in a way that she is determined to prove others wrong about it. Judy wants to do what is right as well, and combining this with her beliefs is what made her eager to prove that she is a real cop ever since she was little. As an officer, she tries to retain this while still trying to help those in need. Judy is clever and resourceful, which proves to be her greatest asset. She tarnishes the stereotype of a "dumb bunny", being intelligent enough to outsmart professional con-artist Nick Wilde, several times. However, her sense of equality also leads her to being a subject of manipulation, herself, as she makes genuine effort to see passed stereotypes, prompting her to go against obvious logic at times; for example, her goal to avoid stereotyping foxes causes her to fall victim to a money-making scheme orchestrated by Nick Wilde. Upon realizing occasional obliviousness, however, Judy has a talent of getting the best of her manipulators in the end, by cunningly returning the favor with a taste of their own medicine, making her a force to be reckon with. Judy's optimism and determination to be a police officer tends to lead her to be, at times, overzealous and impulsive. As a meter maid, she gave 201 tickets before noon just to show up Bogo's doubts about her, arrested a crook for stealing, even though meter maids can't arrest someone, which was disclosed from a furious Bogo, and had nearly gotten herself killed on multiple occasions during her first case. Despite Judy's sense of morality about prejudice, she tends to have a mild fear of predators due to her bullying from childhood, so much that it manifests as unintentional prejudice itself; she even kept the fox repellent and nearly used it on Nick when he was angered by her unintentionally bigoted comments about predators. During a press conference, she theorized that the predators had gone wild because of their "biology" in their DNA. She also doesn't like being called cute; upon her first arrival at the police station, Clawhauser described her as such, but she considered it to be offensive if any animal, excluding rabbits, referred to a rabbit with such terms. Being the cheerful, self-righteous, enthusiastic, and giving rabbit that she is, Judy cares for the well-being of others, her family, Mrs. Otterton's despair over the disappearance of her husband, and even Nick. During the chase in Little Rodentia, Judy intercepted every chance of danger for the small residents even when capturing Duke was on the line. She has a large heart, and although she tends to keep her emotions under control—and even under wraps—a majority of the time, she is capabale of expressing her true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. This is mostly seen with Nick, who's feelings and companionship she values highly, motivating her to prevent her own ambitions from harming others. After the conspiracy was resolved, Judy achieves a larger sense of the world around her and the delicacy of society by how dangerous prejudice is, even when it is unintentional. No longer starry-eyed, she encourages others to stop discriminating and put in effort to try and make Zootopia a better place by accepting others, no matter what they are.